100 Questions Given to Allen and Kanda
by rainyRay
Summary: Just a little Humorous thing. 100 questions given to Allen and Kanda. Yullen. Enjoy.


Eb: I'm the reporter!

Iv: I'm just saying, we don't own this!

Rachele: We own the answers but the questions and idea was from: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4779422 / 1 / REMOVE THE SPACE! and D. Gray Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

All three: Now read!

* * *

><p><strong>1. Your name?<strong>

Allen: Allen Walker

Kanda: Kanda Yuu

**2. Age?**

Allen: 15

Kanda: 18

**3. Gender?**

Allen: I'm male.

Kanda: Male.

**4. Describe you're personality.**

Allen: I guess I'm a bit of a klutz sometimes but I'm caring to all my friends and like protecting people.

Kanda: . . . I wouldn't know.

Reporter: -sweatdrop- _How can you not know your own personality?_

**5. Describe you're partner's personality**

Allen: Cold and a little bit stubborn. He's kind of emotionless, and makes everyone around him afraid, and he's got a bad sense of direction, but that makes him kind of cute.

Kanda: Moyashi.

Allen: That isn't how you describe someone! And my name is ALLEN! Say it with me A-L-L-E-N.

Kanda: It's the truth. -shrugs-

**6. When did you first meet each other? Describe the setting.**

Kanda: . . .

Allen: When I first came to the order and he pointed a sword at my throat.

**7. What was you're first impression of your partner?**

Allen: That he was jack-ass with a bad attitude who wanted nothing more that to slice me to pieces.

Kanda: A weakling little Moyashi with no spine.

**8. What do you like about the other person?**

Allen: I can't answer that question or I might be sliced into pieces.

Kanda: His shortness. –Completely and utterly serious-

**9. What do you dislike about the other person?**

Allen: The fact that he calls me Moyashi instead of Allen.

Kanda: Too many to name.

Allen: -pulls out The Sword of Exorcism**- **Kaaaaandaaaaaaaaa! –Runs at him-

Kanda: -looks around but fails to find Mugen- crap. –Runs away-

Reporter: -hiding Mugen behind her back- hehehehehe

**10. Do you trust your partner?**

Allen: -finally put his sword away- Surprisingly yes.

Kanda: Che.

Allen: -glares-

Kanda: Contrary to what most people believe; yeah I do.

**11. What do you call your partner?**

Allen: Normally I call him Kanda, but –blushes- when we're in bed I call him Yuu.

Kanda: I usually call him Moyashi around others but I call him Allen when we're alone.

**12. What do you want your partner to call you?**

Allen: -anger mark- I WANT him to call me Allen around other people but he doesn't. He always calls me Moyashi!

Kanda: Che.

**13. Describe you're partner as an animal.**

Allen: He'd be a panther.

Kanda: A fluffy white kitten.

**14. What would you give the other person as a present?**

Allen: I don't think Kanda would want a present. –Sweatdrop and a nervous smile-

Kanda: -head desk with a blush-

**15. What would you want to receive as a present?**

Allen: -blushes hard- You don't want to know.

Kanda: . . . –realizes what Allen meant and blushes too-

Reporter: -finally gets it and blushes-

**16. What about the other person are you unsatisfied about?**

Allen: Nothing comes to mind.

Kanda: He's like soba. It's impossible to be unsatisfied with him.

Allen: I can't say I like being compared to noodles that much but thanks I guess.

Kanda: Che.

**17. What problems do you have?**  
>Allen: The 'Moyashi' thing bothers me in case you didn't notice. Other than that nothing I can think of. Unless being in love is considered a problem. I don't think it is.<p>

Kanda: Che.

Allen: -twitch- If you say 'che' one more time I swear I'll go 14th on your ass!

**18. What problems does your partner have?**

Allen: His damn ATTITUDE!

Kanda: His hatefulness towards the pet name I gave him.

Allen: You consider that a PET name? Allen already WAS a pet name! LITTERALLY! It belonged to a DOG! My name WAS Red! WAS!

Kanda: And the fact that he acts like a girl sometimes.

Allen: Remind mw why I love you?

Kanda: And he acts like a virgin when we have sex.

**19. What does your partner do (Including problems) that makes you unhappy?**

Allen: I think you can guess. And if you can't, you're a MORON!

Kanda: He gets all upset and acts like a girl when I call him Moyashi.

**20. What do you do (including problems) that make your partner unhappy**

Allen: -grins- More thing than I can name. And I do most of them on purpose.

Kanda: I call him Moyashi.

**21. How far has your relationship gone?**

Allen: -blushes-

Kanda: . . .

**22. Where did you go as a first date?**

Allen: -laughs- It didn't exist.

Kanda: He's right.

**23. What was the mood like at the time?**

Allen: I already told you it didn't exist!

Kanda: -is getting annoyed-

**24. What did you feel about the person at the time?**

Allen: I SAID IT DIDN'T EXIST!

Kanda: -draws the Mugen to the reporters neck-

Reporter: -unfazed-

**25. What's the most common place you go for dates?**

Allen: They aren't even considered dates! We just go one of our bedrooms –scary look- (You know the one)

Kanda: Shut up!

**26. What would you prepare for your partner's birthday?**

Allen: He wouldn't want a party. I'd end up having to discourage them NOT to celebrate.

Kanda: Wouldn't bother.

Allen: Someone else would do it anyway. Like Lenalee or Lavi. And it'd be incorporated into our Christmas party.

**27. Who first asked the other out?**

Allen: As it was already said; We didn't really go on dates and neither of us really 'asked the other out' it just sort of happened.

Kanda: Hn.

**28. How much do you like the other person?**

Allen: I really do love him a lot

Kanda: -blushes and looks away- Ditto.

Allen: Aww Kanda is shy!

Kanda: Shut up Moyashi!

**29. So do you love your partner?**

Allen: I think I just told you.

Kanda: -blushes harder- Y-yes

Allen: -cat-like grin-

**30. What does your partner say that makes you unable to refuse?**

Kanda: It's not what he SAYS it's what he DOES! –Shudders- Sometimes he does the puppy-dog eyes! And other times he'll just SEDUCE me!

Allen: -evil look-

**31. If you suspect your partner is cheating on you what would you do?**

Allen: He wouldn't even bother to cheat on me 'cause there isn't anyone to cheat on me with. –laughs- No one Kanda would want to screw with anyway.

Kanda: He wouldn't cheat on me because he likes the screwing too much.

Allen: And there's no one else I'd want to screw with. Every guy is either straight, taken, in the closet, or just not my type.

**32. Would you forgive the other person if they cheated on you?**

Allen: I already said it wouldn't happen.

Kanda: I think we've already established we wouldn't cheat on each other.

**33. If your partner was late one hour for your date, what would you do?**

Allen: I would keep waiting. Wait didn't we already establish we don't go on dates?

Kanda: -twitches in anger-

**34. Which body part do you like the most on the other person?**

Allen: His. . . nose. It's small and cute surprisingly.

Kanda: His cursed eye. It's pretty cool looking and very useful.

**35. What emotions do your partner show that you find attractive?**

Allen: I'm just happy when he shows emotion. But I mostly like it when he actually shows he loves me, what with how rare it is and all.

Kanda: When he's happy. –Monotone-

**36. What does the other person do that makes your heart race?**

Allen: When he's submissive to me and squirming beneath me, moaning.

Kanda: When does that happen?

Allen: -grins- When you're drunk.

Kanda: Oh. Well, I'll have to punish you later Moyashi. My answer to the question is when he's submissive. –smirks at the thought-

**37. Would you lie to your partner? Are you prone to lying?**

Allen: I don't lie unless I'm gambling.

Kanda: I have a swordsman's honor. I don't lie.

**38. What do you guys do that makes you the most happy?**

Allen: -blushing like a little virgin school-girl-

Kanda: You can guess.

**39. Do you guys ever fight?**

Both: HELL YES!

**40. What do you guys fight about?**

Allen: EVERYTHING!

Kanda: . . . We even argue about the color of the sky.

**41. So how do you make up after words?**

Allen: Well, I always apologize first, because this guy is the most stubborn person EVER!

Yuu: Che.

**42. Would you still like to be lovers in your next life?**

Allen: Yeah. –Daydreaming- Maybe in our next life Kanda will be a sexy Kendo teacher with an attitude and I'll be a cute high-school girl.

Kanda: If there was such a thing as reincarnations. –blushes- I wouldn't mind being a kendo teacher in love with an under-age high-school girl with long white hair.

Allen: -smiles- -realizes something- I just realized I'm underage. –shrugs- Oh well. Too late already!

**43. When do you feel that you are being loved?**

Allen: When he shows emotions.

Kanda: All the time … surprisingly.

**44. When do you feel that your partner does not love you anymore?**

Allen: When he acts like a jack ass. And insults me. So basically a lot of the time.

Kanda: When he yells at me that I'm a jack-ass bastard. Granted, I am, but even so.

**45. How do you express your feelings?**

Allen: In any way I can.

Kanda: -smirks-

**46. Use a flower to describe your partner.**

Allen: A thistle. He's very prickly and guards his feelings fiercely.

Kanda: A rose. He's beautiful but if you touch him, his thorns will prick you.

**47. Are you hiding anything from the other person?**

Allen: Ummm. . . Maybe some painful stuff from my past that I've simply neglected to mention. But he should know everything

Kanda: There shouldn't be anything. I think.

**48. What sort of circumstances do you guys have?**

Both: ?

**49. Is your relationship public or private?**

Allen: really only Lavi and Lenalee and Bookman and Komui and the scientists an- mmph.

Kanda: -has his hand over Allen's mouth- its public.

**50. Do you think your love for each other will last forever?**

Allen: Does anything really last forever?

Kanda: Maybe.

**51. So who's seme and who's uke?**

Allen: I'm the uke except for when Kanda is drunk.

Kanda: I still can't believe I'm like that when I'm drunk.

**52. How did you guys decide who was seme?**

Allen: You don't want to know.

Kanda: ….

**53. Do you like your position right now?**

Allen: I like the position our relationship is in and I like the relationship we're sitting in! –he's sitting in Kanda's lap-

Kanda: -blush-

**54. Where did you first have xxx?**

Allen: In Lavi's room.

Kanda: He flipped out the next morning when he came home from his mission.

**55. What were your emotions at the time?**

Allen: I was a little reluctant because of where we were but eventually I gave into the feelings of utter bliss.

Kanda: Lust.

**56. What did your partner look like at the time?**

Allen: -is aroused at the mere thought of Kanda's face at the time-

Kanda: Like he was in pain but at the same time felt pleasure.

**57. What was the first thing you said to you partner the morning after?**

Allen: 'Haha look at Lavi's face!'

Kanda: 'He looks like he just found out a guinea pig gave birth on his bed.'

**58. How many times do you guys have xxx a week?**

Allen: At least 3 times. 4-5 when Kanda's REALLY aggravated.

Kanda: II don't think it's any of your business but its too late now.

**59. In an ideal situation, how many times would you like to have xxx per week?**

Allen: I'm content as it is.

Kanda: I'm perfectly fine with our current circumstances.

**60. What do you think of xxx?**

Allen: Like Heaven and Hell at the same time.

Kanda: . . .

**61. Where are you most sensitive?**

Allen: My naval area.

Kanda: my neck.

**62. Where is your partner most sensitive?**

Allen: He's not kidding when he says his neck is sensitive.

Kanda: I swear there isn't a place on that boy that isn't sensitive.

**63. How would you describe your partner during xxx using 1 sentence?**

Allen: Like a demon on crack.

Kanda: Like a mewing kitten avoiding his bath while digging his claws into you.

**64. In general, do you like xxx?**

Allen: Yes because its when Kanda shows the most emotion.

Kanda: Its . . . pleasurable.

**65. For the most part where do you guys have xxx?**

Allen: one of our rooms.

Kanda: Ditto.

**66. Where would you like to have xxx?**

Allen: We already did it in Lavi's room. And Krory's room. And Miranda's room. And Lenanee's room. So, Komui's office would be an idea.

Kanda: How about Komui's office, in front of Komui.

Allen: An even better idea.

**67. Do you normally shower before or after xxx?**

Allen: After.

Kanda: ….

**68. Do you guys have any rules during xxx?**

Both: What's the use in rules?

**69. Have you had xxx with anyone other than you're lover?**

Allen: Nope.

Kanda: -blushes- Lavi.

**70. Do you agree with the saying "If I can't have his/her heart, then at least I can have his/her body?**

Allen: What is the use in having someone's body if they do not love you?

Kanda: Disagree.

**71. What would you do if your partner got forced into bed?**

Allen: Lavi might attempt it but I doubt he'd get far.

Kanda: That would only happen if they disabled his Crown Clown.

**72. Are you ever embarrassed before or after xxx?**

Allen: Only the first time.

Kanda: No. After ukeing that baka usagi there is no point.

Allen: Wait, so not only did you have sex with him, but you uked him?

Kanda: Sadly yes.

**73. If a good friend said to you "I'm really lonely, so just for one night could you…" and then goes on to request xxx, how would you react?**

Allen: I would refuse. I'm too loyal to Kanda.

Kanda: I might kill them. It depends on who it is. Like if it's the baka usagi I'd chop him into tiny pieces but if it's Lenalee I'd be disgusted and refuse then walk away.

**74. Do you think you are good at xxx?**

Allen: I'm the uke. The only thing I need to be good at is submissiveness.

Kanda: Che. Of course.

**75. Do you think your partner tries to be good at xxx?**

Allen: He doesn't even need to try.

Kanda: He doesn't need tobe good at it. He just need to be submissive. As we already established.

**76. What do you want your partner to say during xxx?**

Allen: Name.

Kanda: First Name.

**77. What expressions does your partner make during xxx that you really like?**

Allen: -blushes-

Kanda: I like that expression he makes when I kiss his stomach.

**78. Do you ever want to have xxx with someone other than your partner?**

Allen: Nope.

Kanda: No.

**79. Do you have any interest in BDSM?**

Allen: I don't know what that is. –Innocent-

Kanda: If he knew what it was I'd probably have more interest in it.

**80. What would you do if your partner no longer needed your body?**

Allen: I'd lock myself in my room and starve to death.

Kanda: Che. You wouldn't be able to go a week like that. And, to answer your question, I guess I'd wonder what the hell was going on.

**81. What are your thoughts on rape?**

Allen: That's absolutely disgusting!

Kanda: And immoral. Rape isn't a good thing.

**82. What is painful about xxx?**

Allen: It makes me feel like a woman -.-

Kanda: When he digs his fingernails into my shoulder.

**83. Where would you feel most excited about having xxx?**

Allen: In Komui's office, in front of Komui.

Kanda: Hn.

**84. Has the uke ever initiated sexual activity?**

Allen: When Kanda was drunk.

Kanda: I don't remember any of it.

**85. What was the seme's reaction?**

Kanda: I already said I don't remember that.

Allen: But you remember your ass hurt the next day. And you had a limp for a week.

Kanda: -blinks- Damn, your right.

Allen: We went seven rounds and you didn't sober up the entire time.

Kanda: Damn it! I'm never getting drunk again, ever!

**86. Has the seme ever forced anything upon the uke?**

Allen: That's usually how we end up having sex in the first place.

Kanda: Che.

**87. What is the uke's reaction to such a thing?**

Allen: I struggle at first, and then I submit.

Kanda: There's no denying you enjoy it.

Allen: Yeah, I do. –sheepish look-

**88. What type of person would your dream xxx partner be?**

Allen: In all honesty that guy –jerks his thumb at Kanda-

Kanda: Someone submissive. Like him –jerks his thumb at Allen-

Reporter: -blinks- _Jesus, they are a damn perfect match! I thought you were against homosexuality!_

**89. Then does your current partner fit into that category?**

Allen: I think we already established he does.

Kanda: . . .

**90. Have you ever used any toys during xxx?**

Allen: Nonononononononononono! Anything but that!

Kanda: I think you can guess why we haven't.

**91. How old were you during your first time?**

Allen: -blinks- 15

Kanda: -blushes- 15

Reporter: _Damn, what is with kids these days? Wait, I'm only 17._

**92. Was your first time with your current lover?**

Allen: Yes.

Kanda: No.

**93. Were do you like to be kissed the most?**

Allen: -blushes- my neck.

Kanda: the lips.

**94. Where do you like to kiss your partner the most?**

Allen: Ack . . .

Kanda: the lips. He tastes like Mitarashi Dango.

**95. During xxx what makes your partner most excited?**

Allen: . . .

Kanda: . . .

**96. What do you think about during xxx?**

Allen: What am I supposed to be thinking about?

Kanda: -raises an eyebrow at the reporter-

**97. How many times do you guys have xxx per night?**

Allen: It depends on how stressed he is, and how drunk he is.

Kanda: . . .

**98. During xxx do you take off your own clothe or does your partner help you?**

Allen: -blushes- Uhhhh.

Kanda: Che. You don't need to know.

**99. What is xxx for you?**

Allen: the only time Kanda shows emotions.

Kanda: Che.

**100. What would you like to say to your partner as a closing remark?**

Allen: . . . –picks up paper and pencil and writes something- -smiles and passes it to Kanda-

Kanda: -reads it and smirks- -writes something else and passes it back-

Allen: -smiles-

Both: -get up and leave-

Reporter: -picks up the paper they left and reads it-

_I love you ~ Allen_

_I love you too ~ Kanda_

Reporter: -Smiles-

_END_

* * *

><p>Eb: Cute, right?<p>

Iv: I thought so._  
><em>

Rachele: :) I'm glad it turned out so well._  
><em>

All three: R&R_  
><em>


End file.
